On est bien chez toi, il est bon ton café
by TLN
Summary: La suite de Revolutions où tout le monde ressucite, et où personne ne semble être normal... ouais comme d'hab... grande histoire d'amour entre Mifune et Tank en vue, pendant que R2d2 drague Wilson le ballon de volley pote de Neo et Trin...
1. Morpheus et Lock font du Ski

The Matrix : On est bien chez toi, il est bon ton caf  
  
La suite de The Matrix Relouded  
  
par TrinityLovesNeo la chieuse et Elessar le beau  
  
Episode 1 : Morpheus et Lock font du sky (by Elessar)  
  
La Guerre est finie...et Relouded, Agent Story et Scary Matrix aussi... Néo, Trinity et Smithounet (noooon) sont morts...Morpheus et Niobe sont ensemble et Le Kid pleure la disparition de Mifune (même si tout le monde s'en fout de lui sauf Julie qui le trouve canon...oui bon passons). Les machines sont entrain de quitter Zion, rappellée par Deus Ex Machina. Un conseil est organisé a Zion.  
  
-Morpheus, Laurence ?  
  
-Présent(e)  
  
-Lock, Jason contre Freddy ?  
  
-Présent  
  
-Niobe Smith...QUOI ????  
  
-Heuuu c Will pas Agent...Présente.  
  
-bon c'est bien les cadres sont là...Maintenant une minute de silence pour les disparus au combat...  
  
-Conseiller Hamman nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses conneries !!! ET vous là !!!! ARRETTEZ DE VOUS ROULER DES PELLES DEVANT MOIII !!!!  
  
-Du calme Lock...Morpheus avez vous une idée pour comprendre ce qu'il viens de se passer ?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-BON C'EST QUOI TON IDEE co !!!!  
  
-Je la dirais au temple ce soir...au faite faudrais penser a rouvrir le temple parceque les gens crèvent de faim ca fait 48h qu'ils sont là dedant...Link veut sa beuh et LeKid arrete pas de hurler que la guerre est finie, il commence a me prendre la tête celui là !  
  
Au Temple, les gens en ont marre d'être enfermer...  
  
-Sortez nous de là !!!  
  
-Y a quelqu'un ???  
  
-Je veut ma beuuuh !!!  
  
-La guerre est finiiie !!!  
  
-TA GUEULLEEEEE  
  
-ZION ECOUTE MOIIIII !!!!  
  
-Ha non pas luiii !!!  
  
-Au secour je veux sortiiir !!!!  
  
-Les bruits qui courent sont vrais...la Guerre est finie !!!!  
  
-c'est bon ca fait deux jours que le Kid le dit on a compris !  
  
-Ce soir ! J'irais a la ville des machines ! Ce soir !!! Je parlerais a Deus Ex machina ! CE SOIIIR !!! Je leur montrerais qu'ici c'est Zion et que nous n'avons pas peur !!!!!!!!  
  
-Houla ca sent le rechauffé....  
  
-Et qui est-ce qui a dit que ce serait toi le chef au faite ?  
  
-Et bien cher Lock c'est le conseil...na !  
  
-J'exige de venir avec toi ! Le Hammer viens d'être reparer et c'est moi qui est du payer !  
  
-Ha bon ?  
  
-Ben oui...Rolland est fauché et c'est moi qui est ordonné d'ouvrir la porte...  
  
-Très bien alors...ainsi soit il ! Lock sera mon fidel compagnon qui pue et qui me suis partout !!!  
  
-H  
  
Le départ est proche Morpheus dit aurevoir a sa femme et a tous ses amis...pendant que Lock, ben comme il a pas d'amis il attend dans le Hammer...  
  
Morpheus embarque enfin et prend la place de capitaine et comme Lock voulais conduire ca fait déjà des histoire "Ouaiii c moi le chefff !!! Tu m'as deja piqué ma gonzesse alors maintenant tu veux me piquer ma place !!!" "Oui très perspicace" "Enfoirrréééé !!! BOUHOUUUU !!!"  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la matrice, l'oracle est rentrée chez elle...  
  
-puin j'en ai marre en 7 versions mon boulot a toujours consisté a faire des cookies !  
  
-Oradle...  
  
-Oui Seraph ?  
  
-Bon Dravail est terbiné...buis je aller m'amuser dans bon salon de thé ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr...mais ne t'eloigne pas trop...il va bientot revenir !  
  
-Dous etes dûre ?  
  
-intuition de mère !  
  
Dans la rue du Super Brawl tout c'est rechargé sauf une chose : le cratère...il est rempli de mazout...une main en sort ! puis une deuxième !  
  
-MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!  
  
Le Hammer avance a la surface et passe au dessus des champs. Il croise alors un convoi étrange...  
  
-c'est quoi ca ?  
  
-regarde dessus y a mon élu !!!! ARETTE TOIII !!!  
  
-Mais c'est toi qui conduit abruti !!!  
  
-IL EST Où LE FREIN A MAIIIINN ?!!!!  
  
-Trop tard il est loin maintenant...  
  
-NOOOON MON ELUUUU BOUHOUHOUUUU !!!! (il sort une bouteille de Channel)  
  
-je croyais que tu avais arreté de boire ?  
  
-Si tu dis un seul mot de ca a Niobe je te renvoi dans un de ces cocons ilico presto !!!!  
  
-OK escuse moi...  
  
-Lock tu t'excuses ?  
  
-Non même pas vrai !!! Bon suis c'est trois canaux là au fond y a 01...en esperant qu'ils aient enlevé les bombes a l'entrée !  
  
-Regarde là c'est quoi ?  
  
-Mais c'est Bane !  
  
-Il a l'air mort ... Néo et Trinity ont du s'en debarasser !  
  
Bane flotte, mort, dans une flac de mazout...quand soudain il ouvre les yeux !  
  
-MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Larche perdue de l'aventure du poséidon

Episode 2: L'aventure du Poseidon de l'arche perdu avec Tom Hanks (j'me comprends) by TLN  
  
Pendant ce temps a Vera Cruz... (eeeh quoi??? Moi j'l'ai jamais utilisée cette vanne là m!!!! Bref...)  
  
Non, rejoignont ceux que Morphy pleure a coup de Chanel; et qui sont, en train de tourner la nouvelle saison de Koh Lanta au milieu de l'ile de la tentation de Greg le millionnaire maçon dealer (ah non m il est mort chez Mero avec son enduit au club Hell...); bref... le convoi qu'ont croisé Morphy et Lock c'était Nono et Trini de retour a Zion, mais ces cos, avec leur saleté de frein a main qu'il savaient pas tirer (comme les nanas d'ailleurs pasqu'en ce moment Niobe se déchaine sur le Kid... ouais faut bien lui apprendre...); ils ont dégazé le Hammer au lieu de l'arreter et ca a aveuglé les machines qui se sont éclatés la gueule sur les rochers. (Oui les rochers!!!! Pas de question, je décide NA!! C'est moi l'auteur ou m? :p)  
  
- Euuuuh on est où là? Wilsoooooooooooon??????? WILSOOOOOOOOOOOOON????  
  
(Certains pourront croire que Wilson est Lambert, mais en fait Wilson est un ballon, Lambert n'est pas un ballon; Lambert est canon; vous me suivez? ... voila quoi...)  
  
Bon ca dure une heure, Neo arrete pas de gueuler "Wilsooooooooooooon"...en chialant et il fini par se prendre une torgnole:  
  
- Oh ta gueule m, on peut pas être morte en paix ici c'est pas croyable!!!!  
  
Là, Neo se retourne, et qui voit-il échoué près de lui sur la mer de rochers? Wilson. Non. Enfin Wilson ca lui irait bien comme nom... enfin là n'est pas la question... Trin quoi... il hurle de joie (play back du cri de Link dans Revo pasque Reeves a fait inclure une close dans son contrat pour qu'il y ai pas de...ouais on s'en fout):  
  
- (cri de Link) TRIN!!!! Mon amour tu es en vie!!!!!!!  
  
- Ah bon?  
  
- Bah oui!!! Regarde; on t'as fais de beaux bandages; et... un épilation du maillot??? QUI A FAIT CAAAAA??? QUI A TOUCHE??????  
  
Les machines naufragées vont se cacher derrière un rocher voyant que l'élu commence a chercher une batte de base ball pour leur regler leur compte (oui il fais pas semblant, il est très con...)...  
  
Au même moment, a bord du Pacific Princess, la croisière s'amuse... "Looooooove, exciting and neeeew; on a boat, we'll be excpecting yoooooooooouuuuuuu...." (Lock a branché l'overcraftradio a fond les gamelles); ils ont prit Bane en autostop, mais ils l'ont enfermé dans la soute pasque sinon Morpheus va essayer de lecher le mazout qu'il a sur lui et après il sera trop défoncé pour conduire le hammer jusqu'a Deus Ex:  
  
-Pourquoi on va voir Deus Ex déjà? Et qui c'est Deus Ex? Et pourquoi c'est toi qu'a Niobé? Et ...  
  
- Ta gueule.  
  
Morpheus envoie un crochet du doigt (houlaaa) a Lock, c'est a dire une pichenette sur le front, et il se mets a chialer:  
  
- T'es toujours méchant avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
- MOOOOAAAAA?????? Chui le gentiiiiiil!!! C'est toi qu'a engueulé tout l'monde quand on est arrivés a la maison et qu'on a sauvé la ville et tout, même qu'on a pas eu de médaille!!!!  
  
- EEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!! C'est pour MOA la médaaiiiiiillllllle!!! Chui commandant et en plus regarde c'que j'arrive a faire avec mon menton...  
  
Il fait le ventriloque avec la focette-ptique (comprenez le jeu de mot fosse sceptique, oui c'est pas drole) de son horrible menton de co; et Morpheus le refout un crochet du doigt.  
  
Là, ils arrivent au parking de 01; où une machine leur file un ticket leur permettant de stationner une heure; pas une minute de plus sinon il se font grave bouillaffer la tronche par les bombes et tout (ils ont pas de contractuelles a 01):  
  
- Parking de 01 bonjour, si vous voulez bien me confier vos clés, vos vibros, vos psychopathes...  
  
Là Lock tend Morpheus a la machine, mé il se reprends un crochet (aaah la trinité... oui bon ca va); alors il va chercher Bane. Mais quand il arrive a la cale; IL A DISPARU!!!!  
  
A Zion, Niobe fête toujours la victoire avec le Kid ( détournement de mineur ca va chercher loin ca MUAHAHAHA):  
  
- LA GUERRE EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!! LA GUERRE EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!! (ad lib)  
  
- Oh ta gueule Niobe tu me déconcentres, ca va retomber là...  
  
- Pardon Kid... t'as quel age au fait?  
  
- Euuuuh, 18 ans...  
  
- T'aurais dit 16 je t'aurais ptetre crû!!  
  
- Et alors, 16 ou 18 ans, ca empechera pas la machine de tourner!!  
  
- Tu l'as dit grand fou!!!!  
  
(Débauche honteuse, on ne cautionne pas...)  
  
Sur l'ile des naufragés; l'organisation commence (forcément Neo allait pas trouver de battes de baseball...), les machines cherchent de la nouriturre; et Neo et Trin construisent un abri (ah au fait, ils ont baptisé les machines Wilson et R2D2, fo bien un peu de tendresse ricorée quand même sur Koh Lanta... euuuh passons...)  
  
- Ca te va bien cette petite épilation de maillot quand même, j'peux toucher?  
  
- Neoooooo, on est pas seuls!!!  
  
- Et alors? Ils savent pas ce que c'est, on risque rien...  
  
- Ouais c'est vrai, en plus j'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec un aveug... EH mé attends une minute!!! Tu vois clair puisque t'as vu mon épilation!!!!  
  
- Euuuh... ouais bon, je mets mon bandeau et on fait comme si, ok?  
  
- Deal!!!  
  
Et ils se sautent dessus jusqu'a ce qu'on entendes: "CUUUUTTTT!!!!"; Larry Wachoman arrive sur la plateau (en robe) en gueulant:  
  
- NON MAIS EH!!!!!! VOUS ALLEZ PAS RAJOUTER DES SCENES DE BAISE COMME CA A TOUTES LES SEQUENCES NON????!!!!  
  
- EEEH!!!!! C'est surement pas un mec en robe qui va me dire c'que j'dois faire!!!! Va au Brésil te faire opérer et fous nous la paix m!!!!  
  
- QUI vous a dit que c'était au Brésiiiil???  
  
- Jojo, il a payé un encart publicitaire dans Entertainment Weekly pour faire plus d'entrées.  
  
(Larry charge le fusil a pompe légendaire):  
  
- puin il est où l'enflé!!!! JOEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!  
  
Jojo arrive pénard avec une nouvelle chemise de très mauvais gout tricotée main (non...):  
  
- Oui Lana?  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. La nuit des morts vivants

Episode 3 : La nuit des morts-vivants (by Elessar l'homme aux milles femmes)  
  
-Oui Lana ?  
  
-QU EST CE QUE TU AS OSE DIRE SUR MOIIII ???????????  
  
-Hum j'ai dit que ton frere et toi etiez grandiose comme la trilogie matrix et que vous m'avez permis d'avoir des cilles en or parceque c'est pas avec piege de cristal que j'aurais réussi a vivre sans travailler  
  
-Très bien ta de la chance mais que je te reprenne plus....ACTION !  
  
-Heu on en etais où ?  
  
-Heu HA OUI je disait : Deal !  
  
-MON AMOUUUUUUR "COUPEZ !!!" HA MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIIII !!!  
  
-Vous allez arreté de baiser sinon j'appelle Andy et il fait les gros yeux !!!!  
  
-Mais Andy est sur la plateau bleu avec Hugo !  
  
-OK ta de la chance "ACTION"  
  
Justement allons sur la plateau bleu où Smith se promene completement nu dans la matrice...Il s'approche d'un motard...  
  
-Toi ! Je veux tes fringues !  
  
-Ouais et moi je veux que ma Harley se transforme en or .... (Smith l'envoie voler contre un mur, lui pique ses vetements, sa moto et son fusil a pompe)  
  
-Je reviendrais....  
  
Sur le plateau vert (oui bon alors je vais m'expliquer : le bleu c'est la matrice parceque le bleu est pratique pour les FX et donc le vert c'est le monde réel voilàààà), enfin a Zion pour être précis Gr€g (oui lui aussi a ressucité) et le maçon des Village People reparent les dégats causés par les sentinelles pendant que tous les Zionnais tentent de defoncer ses murs de terres, de vers, de pierres et de tout ce qui finit en R.  
  
-ZIIIIIION LA GUERRE EST FINIIIEEE !!!!  
  
-Ta gueule !!! (Niobe assome le Kid) Bon Morpheus où que tu sois depeche toi de parler a Deus Ex qui ecoute de la Machina !  
  
-Je crois que je vais m'evanouir...3 jours sans fumer j'en peux plus...ZeeZee mon amour, il te reste pas un bracelet que je puisse le fumer ?  
  
-Ha non c'est un cadeau de Tank je peux pas te les donner !!!  
  
-Donne lui...  
  
-Tank !!!??? Tu es revenuuuu ????  
  
-Oui je sait pas ce qui c'est passé mais tous les morts du premier volet et du deuxieme et même du troisieme sont revenus !  
  
-Même Cypher ?!  
  
-Oui il est entrain de chercher son joujou mais y Dozer qui l'en empeche...  
  
-Dozer mon amouuuuur !!!  
  
-(grosse vois gros muscles) Cassssssyyy cheriieeee!!!!  
  
Bon là c'est les retrouvailles c'est même limites degueulasse parceque Switch et Apok sont dans les toilettes, Cas et Dozer chez eux dans leur lit, Ghost est avec sa main droite, Tank avec Sparks et le Mulot avec le Kid entrain de mater les posters de la femme en robe rouge...  
  
Pendant ce temps a Vera...m elle l'a deja dit !!! Bon alors Morpheus et Lock arrivent a l'immeuble de Deus Ex qui ecoute de la Machina et voient le Logos ecrasé.  
  
-J'en connait une qui va pleurer son béb  
  
-On peut essayer de grimper pour voir si mon élu est en vie !  
  
-Tes bête ou quoi on viens de le croiser !!!  
  
-Mais...BOUHOUHOU messant Looockk :'(  
  
Ils montent jusqu'a une grande porte "Deus Ex qui ecoute de la Machina Maitre tout puissant et tout gueulant de 01...interdit aux humains, colporteurs et vendeurs embulants". Morpheus appuie sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvre, ils suivent un grand escalier menant a un balcon....  
  
-Deus l'Ex qui ecoute la Machina, ECOUTE MUAAAA !!!!!  
  
-Un humain ?! Que veux-tu ?  
  
-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tes machines ont pas voulu tous nous massacrer et ...  
  
-Tait toi Lock c'est moi qui parle !  
  
-Non c'est moi !  
  
-MAIIIIS !!!!  
  
-VOS GUEULES !!!!  
  
-HAAAAA LA GROSSE VOIX J'AI PEUUURRR !!!!  
  
-Mauviette Lock...Bon je viens pour savoir ce que vous avez fait de l'élu et de sa compagne et aussi des dix litres de Channel qui etait dans le Logos.  
  
-Votre "élu" est en route pour Zion mais une catastrophe c'est produite...en faisant le pacte M&M (Machines&Men) tous les morts des episodes precedants sont revenus ! Sinon ben j'ai tout bu le Channel...  
  
-QUOIIIII ???? MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER !!! DONNE MOI MON SABRE PORTATIF LOCK !!!  
  
-Pfff tu l'as oublié dans le Neb idiot...  
  
-Votre élu a créer un nouveau bug entre le monde réel et la matrice, vous avez dix secondes pour remonter dans votre vaisseau...  
  
-Et pourquoi ?!  
  
-Parceque dans dix secondes la guerre recommencera humains !!!!!!  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!  
  
To be Continued... 


	4. Un homme et une femme chabada

Episode 4: Un homme et une femme Chaba daba da (By TLN la femme d'un seul homme qui se reconnaitra )  
  
Sur l'ile déserte de Tom Hanks dans un film sponsorisé par Fed Ex; nos 4 valeureux compagnons naufragés sont loins des préoccupations de la guerre et tout, puisqu'ils ne pensent qu'a leur propre survie (face au réalisateur(trice) du film qui charge encore son fusil a pompe des fois que des petites culottes tombent alors qu'elles devraient pas):  
  
- ON VA CREVER ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! (pleurs)  
  
(Ca c'est Neo au fait...)  
  
- EEEEH C'est de TA FAUTE j'te frais dire!!!!! TU as voulu qu'on y aille, TU as tiré le vaisseau de Niobe, TU as dit "We're gonna make it because we're together"; TU...  
  
- J'ai jamais dit ca!!!  
  
- ET ALORS??? Si tu t'étais pas prit pour un sauveur on en srait pas la!!!! On srait bien contents a Zion, dans notre apart, avec les bougies parfumées a la beuh de Link, et on srait pas coincés sur cette ile avec deux robots en plus que t'as surnommé comme des potes a Speilberg!!!  
  
- Mais t'arrete de me gueuler dessus!!!! Tout l'temps tu m'engueule!!! j'en ai marre moaaaa!!! (pleurs)  
  
- Oh mon amouuuuuur, on va trouver une solutiooooooon, et en attendant si tu veux... (murmure dans son oreille)  
  
Aussitot l'élu bondit et va murmurer a l'oreille des chevaux avec Robert Redford; des... robots... r2d2 et Wilson; qui sont en train de batir un duplex avec terasse pour nos naufragés... un plan se prépare...  
  
Bon, on va aller écrire un peu c'qui arrive a Katia la povre, on parle jamais d'elle; enfin déjà qu'elle a eu la dernière scène de la trilo avec son sourire là; merci, j'veux dire franchement... bref...  
  
- Tu vois Sati, pour faire de bonnes gencives de porc; il faut beaucoup d'amour!!! (Et de vomi)  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- ...  
  
- Pourquoi Oraaaaacle?  
  
- J't'en pose des questions??? Si tu veux savoir t'as qu'a demander au mec en robe là, c'est lui qu'a écrit le scénar...  
  
Là, Seraph entre, rentré du salon de thé en trombes:  
  
- Orragle; dou abons un brrroplèmm... (musique suspens des feux de l'amour svp)  
  
(je fais dans l'hypra suspens dans cet épisode MUAHAHAHAHA... c'est le co- auteur qui va se faire caker )  
  
Sur le Hammer reparti a tout berzingue, et même qu'ils ont pas laissé un pourboire au portier, Lock la loque et morpheus l'anu... (non je peux pas; je... je suis en déscabrisation déjà alors... oué ca y'a que Chico qui peut comprendre...) sont en pleine panique parce qu'ils savent qu'il vont se faire tuer a Zion lorsqu'ils devront annoncer LA nouvelle:  
  
- Mais laisse moi faire la loque, avec mon charisme et ma plastique de rève, je vais préparer le peuple a cette guerre de teRRE DE PIERRE ET D'ACIER!!! ET NOUS MONTRERONS A CES ...  
  
(Emportement a la Shakespeare.... aaah Fishburne dans Otello; grand moment... enfin bon...)  
  
- EEEEEH Tiens l'volant au lieu de dire des conneries; tu veux provoquer un carambolage encore?????  
  
- Loque...  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Si tu dois travailler sur mon vaisseau... je dois te demander une chose...  
  
- C'est pas ton vaisseau.  
  
(Crochet du doigt)  
  
- Je disais donc, je dois te demander une chose.  
  
- Quoiiiiii... (pleurs)  
  
- DE FERMER TA GUEULE!!!! (oui c'est une formule de capitaine...)  
  
Là Morpheus et Lock sont assomés par derrière par quelqun qu'on avait oublié depuis le coup de l'Ex et de sa machina a fond la caisse.. BANE!!!  
  
A Zion, euh, pour le moment, ca va... tout le monde euh... fête; célèbre, bref... tout le monde fait ce que vous savez... (Ah Lana s'est glissée dans le tas...Kid est en pole position, mé le mulot le rattrape... AH Dozer a prit la tête; mé il ne tarde pas a être rejoint par Ghost et Tank qui vont plus vite que la lumière grace a Onanisme magazine... C'est beau le sport...)  
  
To Be continued.... 


	5. L'empire de la machina contre attaque

Episode 5 : L'Empire de la Machina contre-attaque (by Elessar l'homme qui s'est reconnu alors que c'est pas lui que l'on citais quel con celui là alors)  
  
Chez l'Oracle, Sati s'est enfuie parceque l'Oracle veut pas lui dire pourquoi il faut mettre de l'amour (et du vomi) dans les gencives de porc alors Seraph qui avais un truc a dire est parti lui courir après dans la rue quand soudain....il tombe en se prenant les pieds dans son kimono bizarre.  
  
-Aïdeeee...Bourquoi d'est doudours boi qui brend ?  
  
-Parceque tu es le dieu chinois, l'ange sans aile, le judas asiatique, l'homme aux ...  
  
-D'est ce que du bais là doi ?  
  
-Rien je passais...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Smith habillé en motard va dans une cabine telephonique et ouvre l'annuaire a Anderson, Thomas...Il y en a 2.  
  
A Zion....Heu voir plus haut...Oui Lana est toujours là.  
  
Dans le Hammer, Lock et Morpheus sont attachés a une chaise avec du gros scotch...Bane s'approche de Morpheus avec le truc que Cypher a oublié dans le Hammer...  
  
-Le grand Morpheus, depuis le moment que j'attendais ça...  
  
-Tes qui toi ?  
  
-Heu Bane, Humain Bane  
  
-Vous êtes tous les mêmes...hé mais ca me rappelle quelque chose !!!  
  
-Entendez vous ce bruit Morpheus ? Oui ce bruit de chasse d'eau...C'est le son de l'ineluctabilité !  
  
-MAMAAAANNN !!!  
  
-Tait toi la loque !!!  
  
-Adieu monsieur Morpheus ! "BZZZZTZTTTTTT POUF" Pouf ? Mais...  
  
-Cypher a vidé la batterie idiot !!!  
  
-Ha j'ai déjà vu ca dans Agent Story Saison 1 mais sauf que je pouvais plus me multiplier  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-HumHum Regardez le jolie petit chimpanzé !!!  
  
-Où ca ? Il est où ? Mais...Bane s'est enfui !!!! Hééé detache nous avant de partir !!!  
  
Sur l'île deserte Tom Hanks, le plan se prépare...HA ELLE EST CHIANTE CETTE CO AUTEUR DE ME LAISSER AVEC SON SUSPENS A LA CON SI C COMME CA JE FAIT UNE EPISODE SPECIAL SMITH NA !!! MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! GNIARK GNIARK GNIARRRRRKKKK !!!!  
  
Le premier Thomas Anderson vit dans un immeuble entre CCC street et Hassan CF avenue... Smith frappe a la porte.  
  
-Monsieur Anderson ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-C'est inevitable ! (il sort son fusil a pompe mais...POUF) Pouf ? HAAAAAA !!! DEUX FOIS DANS LA MEME JOURNEE MAIS DANS DEUX MONDES DIFFERENTS !!! LA POISSE !!!  
  
-Heu mais vous êtes qui ?  
  
-TA GUEULE TOI !!!!!! (il le repeuple)  
  
-Qui ca moi ?  
  
-Mais non pas toi Smithounet toi tu es beau !  
  
-Ho mais tu es pas mal toi aussi  
  
-MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
  
-Au faite pourquoi tes habillé en Terminator ?  
  
-T'occupes c'est mieux que les vetements de pingouin que tu portes toi...  
  
-Bon et si on arretais de courir après les Anderson et on allat s'occuper de Maman ?  
  
-Encore ? Mais on la déjà repeuplée dans Relouded et dans Agent Story elle va finir par en avoir marre  
  
-Mais qui peut en avoir marre de nous ?  
  
-Personne MUHAHAHAHA  
  
Tiens justement chez l'Oracle, Sati a fugué et a emporté avec elle toutes les ptits cuillères donc Spoon Boy est venu exprès pour les retrouver (oui je sait c'est assez pele mele comme ca mais je retranscrit moi c'est tout). Ca sonne a la porte...  
  
-Seraph tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait  
  
-Bais d'ai quelque dose a bous dire  
  
-FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIT SINON TU SERA PRIVE DE DESSERT !  
  
Il ouvre et là surprise ...  
  
-Bonjour Seraph...  
  
-L'Ardidect ? Bais...  
  
-Appelle moi Larry !  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. La guerre des étoiles de Moscou

Episode 5: La guerre des étoiles de Moscou (bourrées a la Vodka avec Christine Bravo)  
  
Puisque le Co-auteur n'a pas voulu répondre au suspens exaltant de mon épisode, je vais devoir me taper les chutes toute seule, même si je sais pas ce que je voulais écrire ... DONC...  
  
Sur l'île de Tom Hanks, le plan fonctionne a merveille, nos deux heros sont sur la plage de rochers en train de bronzer:  
  
- Aaaah Neoooo, tu-es-le-meilleur-sauveur-du mond-euuh!!!  
  
- OOOOH Trinity je-ne-suis-rien-sans-ton-amour!!!  
  
(en arrière plan, ca s'agite dans la cabane [duplex avec sauna et jaccuzzi] de bambou:)  
  
(- Wouw c Dardevil tes sens sont décuplés, pkoi on a pas essayé avec le bandeau avannnnt...)  
  
(- Euh, j'm'apelle pas Larry chui pas pervers...)  
  
OUI car tels les Feux de L'amour; nos heros avaient trouvé un plan pour pouvoir bai...BIIIIIIP sans être tirés comme des lapins (oui le jeu de mot c'est fait exprès ) par le réalisateur qui avait interdit les scènes de Uke (et non pas Hulk, parce que tout vert, c'est juste le zizi de Morpheus), en déguisant leurs robots compagnons d'infortune, r2d2 et Wilson; tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes, jusqu'a ce que sur la plage; Wilson s'enraille:  
  
- Triiinnnn , t'as des lèvres comme des hélicoptères...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Mulder et Scully arrivent dans le bureau de Skinman pour... non... euuuuuuh ....  
  
Clap deuxième prise; PENDANT CE TEMPS; sur le Hammer/Mjolnir/Marteau, que nous allons rebaptiser Space Invader; Morpheus et la Loque on réussi a se liberer de leur liens en les machouillant pendant 89 heures et, Jim Robinson, l'huisser de World Record leur a accordé le trophé des plus gros tarés mangeurs de corde...  
  
- On doit retrouver Bane!!!!  
  
- NON On doit rentrer a ZYON pour faire un discours et dire a la populace demeurée et alcoolique que la guerre va eclater!!!!  
  
(pas besoin de dire qui vient de dire ca...)  
  
- Oué... j'ai faim on va diner?  
  
- Ok, y'a pas une station service a 2km a coté des ruines là?  
  
Mais lorsqu'ils remontent au poste de pilotage, ils voient Bane, assis sur dans le fauteuil du commandant; mort (encore). Oui, en fait y'a pas de raison particulière, je veux juste faire caker le Co-auteur avec sa passion pour les psychopathe et tout...  
  
Donc, Bane est mort parce qu'il a mangé le poisson au menu au lieu de prendre les lasagnes, même s'y avait du steak... bref... il faut appeller Ted Striker pour piloter l'engin... (euh... j'm'emmèle la... bref... regardez "y'a t il un pilote dans l'avion"... chef d'oeuvre du 7e art)  
  
- Il est mort?  
  
- Je ne sais pas je ne suis que prophète... apelle le docteur Carter...  
  
- AH NON CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER HEIN!!!!!!!  
  
(ndlr: oué bon je voulais placer Noah Wyle une fois, pasque, pasque la...)  
  
- Oué bon... jarte moi son corps par dessus bord il gaspille de la place en plus il s'est fait dessus, non, ca va pas ct'odeur...  
  
Après cet interlude on ne peut plus divertissant, retour chez la vieille tarée qui sourit mochement a la fin des trilogies alors que ca aurait dû être keanu, enfin bon... de toute façon...  
  
Le père Larry vient de se la ramener, et son fils adoptif Seraph est tout étonné parce qu'il doit être etonné vu que j'ai décidé d'écrire qu'il était étonné:  
  
- Gezzdeuh du bé daa Darry?  
  
- Tu pourrais pas prendre une piloche contre la toux que t'ai plus cet accent merdique là?  
  
- Euh, di si... du boibannndé?  
  
- Non merci je vais voir ta mère, alors je veux pas qu'elle se fasse d'idées... avec la ménopause, et tout... non pis encore ca aurait été Gloria Foster, là je veux bien, mais elle... j'veux dire le casting, non ca va pas.... pourquoi pas Lana non plus...  
  
(chargement de fusil a pompe derrière le prompteur des réalisateurs)  
  
- QU'ENTENDS-JE ?????????ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE PASSER UNE JOURNEE HARRASSANTE SUR LE PLATEAU DE ZION A FAIRE.... MMMH BREF... PAUSE!!!!!!  
  
Andy arrive en courant:  
  
- MUTINERIE SUR LE PLATEAU D'A COTE, REEVES TIRE ENCORE MOSS A LA CARABINE!!!! (oui c le jeu de mot que vous sous entendez, encore...)  
  
To be continued...  
  
(oui ce que doit faire Smith m'en fous c pas moi qu'écrit la suite de shwarzi l'autrichien d'australie )  
  
et les mots marqués de soit les BIIIIP sont la pour dissimuler le coté bipant de la chose n'est ce pas parce que vous comprenez on ne peux pas.. choquer les sensitive people qui prennent un after shave peau douce... 


	7. Freddy Mercurynounet

Episode 6 : Freddy Mercurynounet (by Elessar l'homme qui se venge plus vite que son ombre)  
  
Bane est ... mort !!! GRRRRR je la hait !!! VENGEANCE !!! Alors allons donc sur l'île de Tom Hanks où Andy W. a debarqué avec son fusil a pompe.  
  
-Alors bandes de ptits branleurs ! On essai de faire des choses sans que je vous voit !!! Heureusement que Wilson et R2D2 ont bugués ! Alors qui est a l'origine de ce coup tordu ... PAN !!! m CARRIE ANN !!! J'ai pas fait exprès ... PAN !!! KEANUUU !!!!  
  
Là, Lana débarque en robe mais avec les bracelets de Zee...  
  
-m Andy ta tué nos stars !!!  
  
-Mais...BOUHOUHOU j'ai pas fait exprès :'( !!!!  
  
Muhahaha voilà ma vengeance faite, je peux continuer...donc la co auteur avais oublié qelque chose que Deus Ex qui ecoute de la Machina avait dit : les morts reviennent a la vie ! Donc Bane se reveille en plein milieu d'un océan où il etait a la limite de se noyer...  
  
-Mmmm ? Encore ? Dites moi ils ont fumés quoi les auteurs là ? Tiens une île là bas... Je vais y aller et je vais montrer a ce sale monsieur Anderson (oui il sait déjà qu'il est sur l'île c ca leur lien lol) qui est Smith !!! MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
Et pendant qu'il nage il prend une algue et l'utilise comme moustache...  
  
-The show must go on !!! The show must go on !!! YEAH YEAHHHHH !!!! Inside my heart is breaking, My make-up may be flaking But my smile still stays on !!!  
  
Et si on allait sur Zion ? Hé oui il y a une mega teuf là bas, Stiffler a ramené des bières et Mickael J. a pensé aux ballons pour les enfants présents...même Mifune est là ! (oui je l'ai integré pour que julie m'en veuille pas trop de la mort de ces deux cons)  
  
-Bon et bien comme je suis en vie je vais retourner chez Darty pour reparer mon APU...  
  
-CAPITAINE MIFUNE !!!  
  
-Tiens le ptit branleur alors j'espere que ta une raison de m'interpeller comme ça !  
  
-Oui je voudrais vous presenter Le Mulot !  
  
-Bonjour monsieur  
  
-puin deux branleurs pour le prix d'un ! Pour la peine vous serez de corvée de patates !!!  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Et pas de "mais" ! Et pour une fois essayez de penser avec votre tête et non pas avec votre "Capitaine Mifune !" QUOI ENCORE ? ON PEUT PLUS RESSUCITER EN TRANQUILLITé ?! Tank ?! MON AMOUR !!! HEu....humhum Operateur Tank ravit de vous revoir  
  
-Houla mon cheri c'est quoi ces horribles cicatrices que tu as sur le visage ?  
  
-Comment ca cheri ? Mais ... et moi ?!  
  
-Degage Sparks j'aime les hommes, les vrais !  
  
Bon....no comment on se croirait dans Scary Matrix...alors pour me rattraper je vais vous donner du Smith du vrai du pur du dur !  
  
Smith arrive enfin chez l'oracle qui va avoir droit a son troisieme repeuplement en trois serie...sauf que cette fois Smith va avoir droit a du Larry !  
  
Smith frappe a la porte...  
  
-Doi endore ? Bais...du n'es ba bort doi ?  
  
-Hé non mon cher Seraph...y a comme une odeur de cookies ici je peux en avoir un ?  
  
-Va tant Smith ! Fils indigne !  
  
-PAPA LARRY ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA le portrait de famille ! Il manque le petit jeune et sa ptit copine en latex mais manque de pot l'auteur les a tué en debut d'episode ! Bon je commence par qui...Où est Sati ?  
  
-Elle s'est enfui....  
  
(un autre Smith arrive) - Non elle ne s'est pas enfui elle est là MUhahahaha !  
  
-Tu l'as encore repeuplée ! Mais c'est une enfant !  
  
-Et moi alors j'etait qu'un enfant quand on m'a envoyé a l'ecole des agents !!! Ecoutez moi bien ! I want to break free ! I want to break free ! I want to break free from your lies ! You're so self satisfied I don't need you ! I've got to break free ! God knows God knows I want to break free !!! MUHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
Bon je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il leur fait...bref passons...alors la loque et l'alcoolique ils en sont où ? Ha oui ... ils etaient attachés et essayés de partir vers Zion...Mais Bane les avaient capturés puis ils s'etait ettouffé avec du poisson...oui vu comme ca c'est très pele mele mais bon c'est TLN en même temps... HA oui ils allaient a une station service (?!) enfin c'est chez Hassan CF l'epicier du coin...  
  
-Bijour messieurs  
  
-Heu bonjour vous avez du Chanel ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr vous voulez de l'eau de javel avec ?  
  
-C'est possible ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr c'est possible  
  
-Heu alors je voudrais le ptit cadre de marrakech et le costume bleu là qui est pas mal...  
  
-Bien sûr vous voulez que je l'amene a la maison ?  
  
-Heu oui si c possible...Sinon je voudrais des lunettes sans branches qui tiennent toute seul sur le gros nez  
  
-Tenez et ca c'est cadeau...  
  
-Du saucisson c'est pour moi ?  
  
-Oui OUi...  
  
To be Continued ... enfin sauf si je decide de tuer tout le monde dont Deus Ex ecoute de la Machina je me tâte... 


	8. Le retour du jedi de Beyrouth

Episode 7: Le retour du Jedi de Beyrouth  
  
(où la vengeance du serpent a plumes sans coluche pasque lui était pas sexy...bref) by TLN; l'ange vengeresse de la night (Angela  
  
pretresse vaudou de loft story2)  
  
Ca va caker.... fallait pas essayer de me prendre mes ptites bichettes...  
  
Alors là...  
  
Au Cook County General Hospital Studios de la Warner a Burbank Californie de Chicago sous la neige en plastique importé de Taiwan;  
  
nos héros ont été emmenés en Urgence et Andy a été amené au Comissariat de Santa Barbara (je ne... sais pas pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii, tu  
  
manges des oliiiiiiives-euuuuuuh), où il est le nouveau compagnon de cellule de Mickael Jackson... (euh Lana aussi mais pour  
  
raccolage sur la voie publique, enfin c'est ce que les flics ont cru en voyant un mec en robe enfin bon, c'est sur que c'est pas... euh,  
  
enfin donc ANDY!!!)  
  
Oui, même s'il a tiré sur les deux héros de son film d'auteur a petit budget (et accidentellement frappé le producteur a chemises  
  
hawaiennes avec la crosse de son arme lui brisant le nez et la calculette magique par la même); ce n'étaient que des balles anti  
  
émeute en caoutchouc (dans l'os co-auteur démonique muahahahahahaha PAS (tm) ) et donc, sonnés, Kignon et Carie (oui c'est  
  
fait exprès);, sont moins amochés que JOjo le mégalo, qui lui est en soins intensifs... bon au moins on aura plus a le subir pendant  
  
un moment...  
  
- NFS, CHIMI, IONO, GAZES DU SANG!!!  
  
- DEFIBRILATEUR!! DEUX FOIS 200!! TROIS FOIS 200... AH m!!!!  
  
- ON LE PERDS!!!! FAITES LUI UN MASSAGE INTERNE!!!!  
  
- BISTOURI!!!!!!  
  
(non rassurez vous Jojo n'est pas a l'article de la mort, du moins, il ne le sera pas tant que sa blondasse n'aura pas engagé un  
  
nettoyeur pour toucher l'héritage... non c'était juste une page de pub subliminale pour que vous regardiez Urgences, le dimanche  
  
sur France 2... ah c'est fini? m, bon bah... oué...)  
  
Au même moment, sur l'île deserte (plateau numero 4, en fait Ian Bliss était parti dejeuner et il a raté le massacre), Bane accoste,  
  
et il réalise que, son amour juré est parti!!!! Il ne reste plus que r2d2 et Wilson qui sont tarés (enfin, avec Bane, ca... oué) et qui...  
  
parlent :  
  
r2d2 - Tu as vu Henri; dehors il tombe de la m.  
  
wilson - De la m en cette saison? Je crois que c'est de la neige...  
  
Bane regarde le ciel pour verifier qd même et un pigeon lui vomi dessus:  
  
- EEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!! (pleurs)  
  
La Wilson lance:  
  
- Faisez gaffe aux pigeons...  
  
bane - AH C'EST MALIN CA!!!! T'as de la gnole, j'viens de me taper Paris Roubaix a la nage...  
  
r2d2 - Euuuuuh, c'est une étape de vélo enfin j'dis ca moi...  
  
bane - T'étais pas chez Lucas toi?  
  
r2d2 - Il a essayé de me vendre au sultan de Brunei pasqu'Episod 2 a pas fait assez de recettes...  
  
Wilson se ramène avec une bouteille de vitriol qu'il a sauvé du Logos(un vestige de Morpheus aux temps de sa prime jeunesse quand lui et Niobe fricotaient sur le tournage de Apocalyspe Now woaw, le bordel, je mélange tout grave ... )  
  
Bon chez la vieille y se passe rien puisque c'est l'aut mégalo en transe qu'y est... (a moins qu'ils branchent canal playboy et encore vu qu'il a pas de ... )  
  
A Zion, bon, bah, Mifune a demandé Tank en P.A.C.S., comme quoi la virilité hein...  
  
(ndlr: oui je suis dans la kiffe de ta vibe avec ton mec de Scary Matrix là; désolé c'est plus fort que moi cher co auteur des bois, you won't stop me MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA rePAS (tm), na)  
  
Notre couple de tatas sont au temple où a été organisé un barbecue pour faiter la fin de la guerre en attendant la nouvelle et même que la loque et Morpheus sont pas encore rentrés et que ca inquiète personne puisque tout le monde s'en fous.  
  
Tous les ex morts s'eclatent et parmi eux Cypher qui s'occupe de griller les saucisses avec son joujou préféré (Dozer et Tank restent a distance):  
  
- Alors comme ca y parait que je suis plus le méchant de l'histoire et qu'on a prit un sosie pas cher de moi pour jouer les docteur denfer?  
  
- Ouais ouais...  
  
- Ah c'est cool! Comme ca je vais pouvoir mettre mon tutu et m'adonner a ma passion de la danse!!  
  
(no comment)  
  
Kignon et Carie eux, retournent sur le plateau 4; et là, que voient-ils...  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
- EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
To be continued.... (t'as interet a dire que Ian Bliss/Bane fais un strip bourré pasque c'est ce a quoi je pense ) 


	9. Le jedi et les gendarmettes

Episode 8 : Le Jedi et les gendarmettes (sans DeFunes mais avec Ian Bliss a la place)  
  
By Elessar (LISEZ AGENT STORYYYY)  
  
A Zion, le Kid viens d'avoir une de ses reflexions internes qui font que il a une reflexion interne... :  
  
-ZIIIIIIOOOONNNN LA GUERRE A RECOMMENCEE !!!!  
  
-Ouais degage  
  
-Et gueule pas comme ca tu vas eteindre le barbecue !!!  
  
-Mais...je viens de recevoir un texto de Morpheus : "Y A Plu 2 PQ ché Hassan, régis é 1 con, La Guerre recomence..." !!!  
  
-Ouais mais Morpheus est un alcoolique !  
  
Bon et si justement on allait voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de la loque et de la morve alors ils sont sortis de chez Hassan CF mais comme y a plus de PQ, Morpheus a fait un scandale et a tout retourné le magazin, donc la police de 01 est a la recherche des deux delinquants noirs americains (comme par hasard !!! bande de racistes !!!)...  
  
-MORPHEUS ACCELERE !!!!  
  
-"hic" mais c'est pas ma maison ici "hic"  
  
-MAIS ... regarde là bas c'est quoi !?  
  
(muhahahaha je laisse le suspens pour la co auteur qui va devoir trouver une suite) Donc pendant ce temps en Russie :  
  
-Kastapineanski ?  
  
-Da Igor Vodkaskya...  
  
Et Smith alors ? Et bien Smith est en deux versions super fortes puisqu'il a repeuplé Larry et Katia !!! Muhahahaha...heu pas de preferance c'est interdit...donc Smith s'ennuie dans la matrice et va faire un petit tour au ... Club Hell !!!!  
  
Les videurs a l'entrée voient débarqués deux Smith habillés en blanc et avec des lunettes rondes...  
  
-Mais c'est le repeupleur sans ailes ?  
  
-Vous vous foutez de notre gueule là !  
  
-Boui de be nobbe Smith et de vais de rebeubler ! Buhahahahaha... marre de cet accent !  
  
-Oui moi aussi bon on rentre ?  
  
-Bien sûr a toi l'honneur  
  
-Ho non je ne peux accepter  
  
-Ho mais je vous prie...  
  
(deux heures plus tard...)-Tu es vraiment sûr de pas vouloir ?  
  
-Oui Oui ho mais regarde qui sort là !!!  
  
-Le Francais, la ritale, le pingouin et le muhahateur !  
  
-Je n'en croit pas mes yeux ! Smith, l'agent sans ses ailes ! L'homme aux milles corps ! Le père d'Arwen ! Que me vaut votre visite ?  
  
Sur l'île Tom Hanks, Nono et Triton sont de retour ... et là surprise !!!  
  
-Bonjouuur c'est pour Surprise Sur Prise on vous a bien eu avec les balles en caoutchouuuu !!!  
  
-Mais...Bane pourquoi tes deguisé en faux gars des cameras cachés ?  
  
-Ha ca a pas marché...Monsieur Anderson !  
  
-Il est cinglé !  
  
-Qui es-tu Bane ?  
  
-Quoi ta toujours pas compris !!! Mais c'est pas vrai tes si con que ca !!! Je ne comprend toujours pas notre lien Thomas !  
  
-Pourquoi nous avons tous les trois ressucités ?  
  
-Et bien monsieur Anderson, lorsque votre petite personne s'est "sacrifi" pour tenter d'exterminer le modele de force et de grandeur que je représente vous avec créer un bug entre les deux mondes qui a fait revenir tous les morts des episodes precedents...  
  
-Même Thadeus ?  
  
-Non pas lui...Son corps a été retrouvé, il etait bleu, bleu comme le ciel azurréen...  
  
-Où sont R2 et Wilson ?  
  
-hé bien chere donzelle j'ai du m'en debarasser car des pigeons m'ont vomis dessus donc je me suis servi de ces machines pour me proteger...  
  
A Zion, la fête tourne a la catastrophe car Cypher et Apok veulent un bon de poulet mais Dozer l'a pris avant eux alors Cypher a pris son machin qui fait bzzzt et ... voir The Matrix "TANK NON ! NOOOON !"...sinon bah Dozer a deja ressucité (hé oui ca va vite la medecine du doc. Carter) et Ghost a sorti sa mandoline pour fêter ca :  
  
-Je n'ai pas d'amis comme toi ! Ho non non non pas d'autres amis : Comme toiiii !  
  
Niobe quand a elle a rencontrer un bouche trou pour la soirée en la personne de Ballard qui lui montre comment faire de la boxe mais Niobe la deja mis a terre avant qu'il est pu faire un mouvement (ouille j'aime pas les filles qui visent les cilles)  
  
A lAeroport de Nice c'est la folie !!! Loulou est restée bloqué dans les cabinets !!! Il faut appeller Dave !!! (si vous comprenez pas ... c pas grave)  
  
To Be Continued (ta interet a ... bon ta interet et puis c tout !!!) 


	10. Dracula de coppola et le mec y doooonne

Episode 9: Dracula de Coppola et le mec, y doooonne, y doooonne... (by TLN la déésse du Danube pas de questions merci)  
  
Bon, on va reprendre là le suspens minable laissé en suspens... avec en pôle position les deux vainqueurs la...  
  
La Loque et la Morve, deux compagnons de débauche s'en vont en guerre faire la tenaille des fois que l'attaque allemande revienne sur ses pas et que je refasse le scénario de la 7e Compagnie... mais non, donc, qu'est ce que la Loque voit devant ses yeux de veau qui importe:  
  
- Morpheuuuuuus arrete touaaaa regarde!!!!!!!  
  
- koua-aaaa... kestuuu m'veuuuuuuux.. meeeeeeeeerde.... tu vouaas pas qu'jconduissse???? Fo que jme concennnnnntre....  
  
- Mais attends regarde c'est une pièce faut s'arreter pour la ramasseeeeeer!!!!!!  
  
- UuuuuuuuuuUUUUuuune quesssssstiiiiiiiiiion.... est ce que c'eeest en veeeeeerre???  
  
- Non, mais...  
  
- Ta gueuuuuuule... une aut' quessssstiiiiion... est-ce que ca a la fooorme geeenre ché paaaaaas d'une bouteilllllle de Chaneeeeel???  
  
- Non mais c'est quand m....  
  
- SHUT YOUR HOLE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN ONE!!!!  
  
(l'acteur qui joue ballard se ramène pasqu' morph vient de lui tirer sa replique, mais il se prends un crochet du doigt...ah c'est mortel ca.... lock sais de quoi il s'agit:)  
  
- Ah ca... gouté et approuvé...  
  
Et il s'en prends un aussi pour la peine...  
  
( AAAAH comment je t'ai rattrapé son suspens a deux balles .... call me mistress nooow ;p)  
  
Sur l'île deserte, Tom Hanks s'est ramené a force d'entendre son nom tout l'temps... Keanu et Carrie se prostèrnent sur le plateau 4 (c'est l'île, enfin ca sert a tourner les feux de l'amour des fois quand Jojo a besoin de sous... d'ailleurs là pour payer l'hosto ca va être chaud... il est sous MOrpheus euuuuh..... pardon l'habitude.... sous morphine.... passooooooooooons.....); DONC; Keanu et Carrie:  
  
- aaah Tom Hanks le Dieu des Oscars (tm); le Dieu du Box Offiiiice, aaaameeeeen!!!  
  
Ils commencent a lui relicher les pieds, mais Tom est géné; c'est alors qu'accours Larry, qui a changé de robe pasque l'autre était toute taché a coz de Joel qui s'est peté le nez enfin... bon...  
  
- Toooooom!! Mon Heros!!!!  
  
- Ah lana... tu pourras me rendre mon slip bleu je l'ai oublié chez toi quand...  
  
Tout le monde les regarde; Tom est tout rouge et.... Lana enfin Larry, enfin, m quoi... sifflote l'ai du pont de la rivière Kwai:  
  
- OUais bon, la pause est finie, ACTION; silence sur le plateau le premier qui l'ouvre est viré et y gouteras a la crosse du fusil a pompe!!!  
  
(Ian on s'en fous il est encore parti dans sa loge fumer de l'opium...)  
  
Chez Mero ... chez Mero...  
  
- ... quoi tu la veux? j'te la vends si tu veux, c'est pas une première main, mais les occasions retapées c'est toujours mieux calibré, moteur qui ronronne a mort; pas une seule fuite d'huile... aller je te la fais genre; pour les yeux de Katia....  
  
- C'est tentant... j'ai jamais eu de Persephone avant, mais... le problème c'est que j'ai pas de pompe a essence...  
  
- Ah m... ca ca gache tout pasque les italiennes ca consomme...  
  
Persephone entre:  
  
- Tou essèèèyyye aaaancorrre dèè mèè veeeeeendrrrre?  
  
- Non je veux t'échanger c'est pas pareil...  
  
- Contrè Kouaaaaaaa?????  
  
- Euh, contre mamie Nova...  
  
Smith rectifie:  
  
- Y veux dire, ma mère... Katia d'la place d'clichy AKA l'oracle, AKA la vieille aux cookies, AKA la momie enfumée, AKA...  
  
Tous:  
  
- OUAIS ON A PIGE!!!  
  
A Zion c'est toujours le barbecue mais on s'en fous c'est pas interessant de parler de tous ces cos vu que les heros principaux sont pas là...  
  
Niobe se tape Ballard, en gros elle est devenue nympho, d'ailleurs y'a les mecs qui font la queue devant son apart... Ghost aussi tiens, il a prit un apareil photo... le kid et Mouse se roulent des pelles dans un coin et Mifune hurle dans les rues qu'il aime les femmes (il parle de Tank je vous rassure...)...  
  
- Aller si j'tattrape c'est toi le loup!!!! (DZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!) T le loup!!!!!!  
  
- aaah... aamm...neez moua a l'hoo...pitaaaal...  
  
( Ca c'est Cypher qui joue a "loup y es tu" avec Sparks)  
  
Sur le plateau 4 de l'île Tom Hank est reparti (sans son slip bleu) et une scène se tourne:  
  
- OOOOh Neo qu'est c'qu'on va devenir si on doit rester sur cette ile pour toujouuuuuuuurs?  
  
- Bah, on va essayer de repeupler la terre...  
  
- Ok.  
  
Et ils se réenlèvent encore leurs fringues... mais là un overcraft surgit... c'est le Space Invader!!!!!!! (le hammer quoi...)  
  
To Be continued (c'est pas trop tôt y va enfin se passer queqchose sur le plateau de Zion)... 


	11. Et le vampire y se prends la gonzeeeeess...

Episode 10 : Et a un moment le vampire il se prend la gonzesseeeee Aïe Aîe Aïe le vampire au ralentiiii (By Elessar le roi des Kurdes....pas de question pareil)  
  
Donc je constate qu'il y a un certain relachement niveau auteur feminin donc je vais remonter le niveau un peu...Bon alors, sur lîle de Ton Hanks (sans la main qui tremble et le soldat Ryan) :  
  
-Ha chéri c'est si bon ce champagne et ce soleil couchant tout rose  
  
-Tu reprend un peu de champagne ?  
  
-Oui s'il te plait  
  
-Tu reprends un peu de soleil couchant tout rose ?  
  
-Ha non c'est bon merci mais regarde là bas....LE HAMMER !  
  
-HéHooooo ON EST LAAAAAA !!!  
  
-MORPHEUUUUUS HOUHOUUUU !!!  
  
Mais Morpheus n'entend rien, il a branché son walkman sur la compile" André Rieu et Yvette Horner a l'Olympia" mais la loque court vers la vitre arrière (pas de question svp) du vaisseau et constate qu'il y a Bane attaché a une chaise a coté de R2 et Wilson.  
  
-Tiens étrange qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui là....Mais...l'élu ! Pas besoin de faire demi tour pour cet...  
  
-Ce quoi ?  
  
-Ha Morpheus tu es là je t'avais pas vu ! heu ... je constatais qu'il fallait retourner a l'île pour aller sauver nos amis !!!  
  
Morpheus court ouvrir la fenêtre (JAI DIT PAS DE QUESTION) du Space Invader (après avoir mis un crochet du doigt a la loque) et pousse son plus beau cri : ILE DE TOM HANKKKSSS !! ECOUTE MOIIIII !!!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps a .... resiste ! resiste ! tu ne diras point Vera Cruz !!! m TU L'AS DIIIT !!!! Bon humhum...les patch anti-Vera Cruz ne fonctionnent pas... Donc a Zion, Link regarde les aventure de Max Streezer a la télé et franchement il est tellement defoncé qu'il comprend plus rien... Tank quand a lui prepare le Nesquick ;) et Mifune bah.... il a reparé tous les APU a la main parceque c'est Darty mon kiki....bref, c'est comme d'hab : a caker !  
  
Quand a Hamman, il a reçu un appel de Morpheus (avant que celui ci ai debarqué chez Hanks) résumé du coup de fil :  
  
-Allô le kid ?  
  
-Morpheus tes encore vivant toi ? Tout le monde te cherche pour te tuer !  
  
-Quoi mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore...  
  
-Bah tu as rretourné tout Zion...Pan !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Rien j'ai laissé tomber le telephone du plafond...  
  
-Ha c'est si a l'envers que ca ...  
  
-sap etnocar et ej...  
  
-Ho puin....mais j'ai bu qu'un verre...  
  
-Bah il etait gros ton verre...tu vois la malle dans mon salon ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Et bien ta mis ta tête dedant  
  
-Ha c'est pour ça que j'ai mal a la tête...  
  
-Puis ta tout peté on a perdu notre vaisselle de Limoges....et ta peté la télé alors on a perdu l'image...Ca va couter très cher tout ca...  
  
-J'espere que malgrès le prix des reparations je serais toujours dans votre estime  
  
-Non mais par contre tu recevras une estimation du pris des reparations...On a aussi perdu le thermostat...  
  
-Ha heu il est dans ma poche  
  
-Tu peux monter la temperature ?on se les gêle ici...  
  
-Bon sinon j'appellais pour vous dire que : les machines creusent la terre ! (au fond :"hé mais c'est ma phrase ca !!!!") Deus Ex qui ecoute de la Machina va attaquer !  
  
-Ouais bah vu le peu de chose que tu as laisser ici y aura rien a prendre...  
  
Au Club Hell c'est toujours en pleine negociation :  
  
-Alors on dit quoi ? Un oeil de Judas et un oeil de la vieille ?  
  
-J'ai un secret a vous reveler monsieur Wilson (encore un ?)....je les ai repeuplé tous les deux ! Muhahahahaha ! Et vous êtes le prochains sur ma liste !  
  
-Ca m'etonnerais j'ai echappé a vos clones alors je vous echapperais aussi ! TrainMan mon aimé ?  
  
-Ouai ?  
  
-Parle pas trop ca pue c'est une infection ! Escorte notre ami a la sortie...  
  
-Monsieur Wilson ne comprenez vous pas que c'est inevitable ? Et toi le puant tu ne touche pas mon costume Versace !!! J'ai reforgé l'épée du roi et .... m je me suis gourré de script !  
  
-COUPEZ !!!! HA MAIS m HUGO CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER !!!  
  
-Desolé Andy...  
  
-Bon on la refait ! Action !  
  
-Alors on dit quoi ? Un oeil de Judas et un oeil de la vieille ?  
  
Nos amis et leurs deux robots ont donc embarqués a bord du Hammer....Mais où est Bane ? Pourquoi Hugo Weaving se trompe de script ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette série de calamabours telephoniques offerte par Morpheus ? Vous le serez en regardant le prochain episode de : AGen.....Hé m moi aussi je me gourre de script !  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	12. Retour vers le futur lieu de débauche

Mais c'est quoi ce borrrrdeeeeeeel??????????Non mé ca va pas biiien ou quoi???? BON on va reprendre tout ce chambard en main pasque là non... sérieux c'est vraiment le chantier... (mais c'est génial quand mm )  
  
Episode 11: Retour vers le futur lieu de débauche (qu'est ce que je raconte ca a toujours été un lieu de débauche, surtout depuis que Niobe a une liste de clients enfin bref euuuuuh...... bygones.....) by TLN, beauté nordique au candy ass (demander a qui sait de quoi je parle )  
  
A Zion, le retour des héros est fêté en grande pompe et Niobe a tout juste le temps de finir Roland sa dernière passe de la journée avant que Morpheus s'apercoive de quelque chose:  
  
- Dégage Morpheus va rentrer et si je change pas les draps ca va être...  
  
- FOUTAISES!!!!! Morpheus c'est un alcoolo y voit plus rien a cause de sa cataracte...  
  
- Roland accroches toi a ton dejeuner si je te vire a coups de pieds au derche, pasque ca va s'couer!!!! (il se sauve tout nu) EEEEH TU M'DOIT 1000 BALLES!!!!  
  
Mais Morpheus est déjà au temple où il a fait sequestrer tout le peuple de Zion afin de pouvoir essayer sa nouvelle cape rouge qu'il a piqué a Christopher Reeve qui n'est en aucun cas de la mm famille que Keanu pas de confusion et surtout pas de confusion Fishburne n'est pas non plus de la famille de Keanu ou alors a cause d'un pacs passé par une nuit de beuverie australienne, mais c'est indépendant de leur volonté les povres cheris, et puis Kiki avait remit le costume de Dolly Parton de sa mère et; et... oué... lisez Voici... on en revient au script...  
  
- ZIOOOOOOOOOOON ECOUUUUTE MWAAAAAAAA ENCOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRE, et encore, c'est que le début d'accord d'accord...  
  
(Françis Cabrel a la guitare)Le peuple suit:  
  
- QUELQUECHOSE VIENT DE TOMBEEEEEER, SUR LES LAAAAAAAMES DE TON PLANCHEEEEEEEEER!!!!!  
  
- Si vous voulez continuer a être mes disciples dégénérés il va falloir que je vous demande une chose... DE FERMER VOS GUEULES!!!!!! C'EST MOI L'CHEEEEF!!!!!!  
  
Lock se ramène et tente de prendre le micro afin de protester, mais bon, bah, crochet du doigt come d'hab et il tombe dans la fosse aux lions (naaaan j'décoooonne... enfin... oué...)  
  
Morphy reprend:  
  
- Donc je disais... euuuh oué, touche pas ma bière!!!!!  
  
Et il se casse en s'éclatant encore avec sa cape pasque bon, bah, on perds pas les habitudes de vainqueurs...  
  
Là la musique commence a jouer, et on retrouve nos naufragés amoureux au milieu de la foule, qui dansent:  
  
- Wilson; épouse moiiiiiii!!!!  
  
- Mais r2; qu'est ce que tu fais de Chewbaca?  
  
- M'en fous... twa et mwa c'est Capri, Hervé Villard nu sur des statues grecques et une plage de sable fin pleine de croutes pétrole de l'Amococadix...  
  
- Toi tu sais parler aux ballons de volley... (mieux que Tom Hanks en tout cas...)  
  
Et les autres naufragés amoureux; bah euh y sont chez les conseillers pasque j'ai décidé :  
  
- Donc vous avez niqué le Logos pour aller voir Deus Ex qui fait de la Machina? Vous avez laissé votre poule empalée pour aller vous battre avec Smithers le gars de la centrale Nucléaire?  
  
Neo et Trin qui se tripotent sous la table écoutent pas trop... Hamman continue:  
  
- Et vous avez vendu votre corps pour la modique somme de 595 frcs TTC et porté des pantalons de cuir moulants en vous faisant appeler Lana?  
  
(Larry Wachowoman arrive:)  
  
- On m'a appelé?  
  
- Non non, dégage le trave...  
  
- EEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!! (chargement de fusil a pompes, y'en a un qui va finir a l'hosto...)  
  
Chez le Mero, le Trainman fait un strip et Smith est re-rentré par le sous sol afin de s'habiller en priscilla et de chanter "I will Survive" dans ses habits de lumière pailletés rose. La lumière baisse, la scène est sous les projos; il fait son entrée:  
  
- .. FIRST I WAS AFRAID I WAS PETRIFIIIIIIIIED!!!!!!!  
  
To Be continued.... (oué Smith en trave continuuuuue....) 


	13. La guerre des étoile de la planète des s...

Episode 12 : La Guerre des etoiles de la planète des singes où vit Monsieur Spock (by Elessar le grand blond aux chaussures noires et aux lunettes de Stevie Wonder....pas de questions !!!!)  
  
A Zion, toute la foule viens de remarquer que R2 et Wilson etait en plein milieu de la foule, ca a donné une emeute pour sortir du temple parcequ'ils ont eu peur des deux robots. Et cette fois ils ont réussis a sortir !!!  
  
A ce moment, alertés par le bruit, Néo arrive et dit au Kid qui est petriffié de peur par terre :  
  
-Maintenant tu ne craint plus rien...  
  
-Mon héros !!!  
  
-De quoi as tu eu peur ? Quand même pas de D2 et de Wiwil ?! Lopette ! Tes comme Mifun....ha capitaine je vous avez pas vu ! ET PUIS C MOI l'ELU JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE !!!!  
  
-Néo ca va ?  
  
-Heu oui ca doit etre mon lien avec Smith qui se manifeste...  
  
Niobe et Morpheus sont dans la chambre de la premiere :  
  
-Mais...Tes draps...  
  
-Embrasse moi grand fou !  
  
-Attend qu'est ce qui s'est .... mmmmmm ... très bien ta de bons arguments...  
  
-Ta recommencé a boir ?  
  
-Mais même pas vrai !!!  
  
-Ha ouai et c'est quoi la caisse de Channel que j'ai trouvé dans le Hammer ?!!!  
  
-Assieds toi amour...j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...Néo il....A EXPLOSé LE LOGOS !!!!  
  
-QUOIIIIIIII ENFOIRE IL EST Oùùùùù !!!! JE VAIS LE TUER CE BLANC BEC !!!!  
  
-Muhahahahaha !  
  
-Lock ? Depuis quand tu es là toi ?  
  
-Heu non rien je passais.... (coup du doigt) Aïïïeeeee !!! OK je me casse  
  
Un conseil est organisé (encore un....)  
  
-Morpheus Laurence ?  
  
-Presente  
  
-Néo Kignon ?  
  
-Présent  
  
-POUR UNE FOIS !!! Trinity aussi...Niobe, Lock, Rolland, Ballard, Cypher, Mifune, TOUT LE MONDE EST Làààà !!! C'est la premiere fois de ma carriere !!! D'habitude Morpheus est toujours trop bourré pour venir !!! C'est beaaaauuu !!! BOUHOUHOUUUU !!!!  
  
-Bon Hamman tes trop en pleur pour parler donc je dirigerais ce conseil !  
  
-Mais .... Morrpheus qui a dit que ce serait toi le .... NON PAS LE COUP DU DOIGT PITIéééé !!!  
  
-CONSEIL !!! ECOUTE MOIIIII !!!! Les bruits qui courent sont vrais ! Deus Ex Qui ecoute de la Machina a envoyé les sentinelles vers Zion parcequ'il parait que tout les morts sont revenus a la vie !  
  
-Mais....si Bane est en vie alors ....  
  
PINPINPIN ! Plic Ploc Plic Ploc .... miaou miaou MAOUUUUUU "waw tu fais super bien le chat!" .... PAS DE QUESTIONS !!!  
  
JUstement Bane où est il (la co-auteur a tendance a l'oublier regulierement) ? Et bien ils l'ont laissés attacher a la chaise sur l'île de Tom Hanks :  
  
- Y a quelqu'un ? Houhou...j'ai soif...et puis faim aussi...j'ai envie de faire pipi...quelqu'un peut me detacher ? Le pire c'est que si je meurt de faim je ressuciterais comme un con....  
  
Smith quand a lui est entrain de chanter sur la mezzanine du Club pendant que Trainman fait un strip...soudain les deux hommes se regardent mechants !  
  
-Et toi tu veux ma photo banane ?  
  
-Monsieur Trainman si j'etait vous je ne me tutoierais pas vu que je ne suis pas seul....  
  
-Non vous n'etes pas seul mais moi non plus j'ai rameneé mes doubles de la gare puisque là bas je suis Dieu le père !  
  
100 Smith vs. 100 Trainman Round 1 ! Smith(s) sort son desert eagle et c'est finit...Waw déjà...oui mais Yuen Wo-Ping est malade il a pas pu les entrainer (en faite il etait sur le plateau de Kill Bill)  
  
-COUPEEEEEZZZ !!! Non mais il se passe quoi ici ? Soit Hugo se trompe de script soit on m'appelle en plein de fois pendant le tournage ou soit le ptit tchong est pas là !  
  
-Si je suis là j'ai ressucité !  
  
-Je parlais pas de toi Maitre des clés !!!! Bon on la reprend mais on fait pas intervenir les 100 clones (comme ca jojo nous fera pas caker avec le budget) alors Hugo tu les repeuple tous sauf Elessar parceque c'sst lui le patron  
  
-OK....  
  
Au conseil, Néo part dans un monologue des plus etrange :  
  
-Mais si Bane est en vie et que vous tous aussi alors les morts reviennent a la vie !  
  
-QUel perspicacité...  
  
-Et aussi si Bane est pas lui même c'est que ... Smith le dirige ! Alors si Bane est là : Smith aussi !!!!  
  
-puin bidon ton élu Morpheus ! Aïeee arrete avec ton doigt !!!  
  
-Je dois aller dans la matrice pour m'occuper de Smith !  
  
-Ha...tu crois pas que ta dejà assez fait de connerie en le ramenant a la vie ?  
  
-Maiiis j'ai pas fait exprès !!!  
  
-Je vais te tuer !!!!!  
  
-Mais...Niobe qu'est ce qui te prend lache ce couteau !!!  
  
-Mon bébééééé !!!!!  
  
To Be Continued.... (on s'essouffle mais quand TLN m'aura mise sur la piste du Super Brawl ca va chiiiier !!!!) 


	14. Les dents de la mère Katia et son sale s...

Euh j'te lance sur un autre SB ? mais y'en a maaaaaaaarre des SB !!!! J'veux du Iron like a lion in Ziooooooooooooon !!!! Bon.. j'vais voir c'que j'peux faire...  
  
Episode 12 bis (pasque NA): Les dents de la mère Katia quand on est obligés de regarder son sale sourire a la fin... By TLN (Dalida après une opération du globe oculaire)  
  
Sur le Neb, c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde veut faire parti de l'équipage (ouais, euh, non m c'est le Hammer, mais comme Morpheus a dit que c'était lui le Chef il a piqué le vaisseau de Roland et il a arraché la plaque pour la remplacer par un autocollant des Village People et... ouais, t'façon c'est moi qu'écrit alors j'fais c'que je veux... donc c'est le NEB et c'est tout NA!!!! Roland lui y s'en fout il est retourné voir chez Niobe des fois qu'elle ai pas changé ses draps enfin bon... on s'comprends...)  
  
- Bon, souquez les artimuses, magnez vous!!!!  
  
Morpheus est tout fier avec son foulard sur les cheveux (oué bref) il se prends pour un pirate, et le Kid court tt de suite pour souquer les artimuses; mais Lock arrive:  
  
- Ca veut rien dire souquer les artimuses!!!!  
  
Le kid revient vers eux:  
  
- Ah j'me disais bien aussi....  
  
Pendant qu'un combat fait rage pas loin d'eux:  
  
- Maiiiiiiiiis c'est mes écouteuuuuuurs!!!!  
  
- Non tu peux pas être opérateur ici tu vas aller te marier avec ta pédale de capitaine Mifune!!!!!  
  
- J'étais là avant vouuuuuuuus!!!  
  
- Ouais mais moi j'ai pas été viré par les Wachowskiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
- Va chieeeeeeer!!! Toi t'as pas couché avec Lana pour reveniiiiiiiiiiir!!!!!!  
  
- Dégageeeeeeeeez j'ai planqué de la beuh sous l'sièèèèège!!!!  
  
- T'as pas du Nesquick plutôt?  
  
Oui... Tank, Link, Sparks, AK; les opérateurs... le combat des chefs... enfin des... ouais...  
  
Neo the One arrive et règle tous les problèmes graçe a son charisme légendairement canon de haut de son metre 85 et de ses muscles kung fûtants et de; son regard de braise et, de oué c'est Kignon quoi...  
  
- OH EH!!!!!! Ca suffit la maint'nant y'en a qu'essaient de...  
  
Trin surgit en ptite culotte:  
  
- TU T'RAMENES!! J'ME GELE MOI!!!!  
  
- Oui amour une seconde... (il se retourne vers tous ses valets, ouais ses valets ouais...) BON!!!! MAINTNANT CA VA BIEN, C MOI L'ELU ALORS C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE!!!! DORENAVANT CE VAISSEAU VA S'APPELLER LE "JENNY"...  
  
Houla Trin se fache...  
  
- EEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!! (elle lui fout une baffe)  
  
- ... leee.... "TRINITY" (snifs qd mm pasqu'elle fait mal) ET JE SERAIS COMMANDANT ET TRIN MON SECOND ET MORPH MON TERTZIO ET LES AUTRES... les autres, bah, on tire a la courte paille... ok?  
  
Le Kid court vers Neo:  
  
- MOI NEOOOOOO MON HEROOOOOOS!! MON AMOUUUR!!!  
  
Et Trinity lui fout un crochet du doigt (ouais elle a bien regardé morpheus faire...); et:  
  
- EH TRIN!!!! J'ai un copyright la dessus!!!!!!  
  
Et elle fout un crochet du doigt a l'inventeur du crochet du doigt, qui chiale avant de sortir une bouteille de Chanel de son slip kangourou:  
  
- T'es une méchaaaante!!! j'comprends même pas que Kignon veuille te culbuteeeer (snifs)!!!!  
  
- Et moi j'comprends pas que t'ai pas vue que Niobe fais des passes a tout Zion pasque t'es qu'une loque!!!!!  
  
- On m'a appellé?  
  
- Dégage Lock!!!  
  
Morpheus commence a réfléchir qd la musqiue de Sunset Beach retentit en fond:  
  
- Ce s'rait donc pour ca dans not chambre... les vetements de Roland et, ceux de Ghost et ceux de Hamman et ceux de Cypher et ceux de Dozer et ceux de Switch et... NIOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ECUUUUUUTE MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Il court en dehors du Hammer, du, Neb, euh du "TRINITY" (menace de crochet du doigt... si copyright non respecté par la co-auteur, j'te préviens ca fais vachement maaaaal )  
  
Chez Mero bon ben y s'emm pasqu'y a pas de scenar et Lana est partie faire quelques retouches au Rio De Janeiro, alors le tournage a été interompu... Lambert a décidé de retourner tourner un téléfilm avec Marthe Villalonga en curé (enfin c'est lui le... ouais...) m j'ai déjà utilisé cette vanne la dans Scary... pas grave l'aut il arrete pas avec son Vera Cruz...  
  
- Bon les ricains vous m'faites tous caker je r'tourne chez moi, plein l'dos de passer pour le bourge de service avec une ritale débile qui pige même pas quand on lui parle d'autre chose que de son wonderbra...  
  
Joel Lord Silver surgit, tout platré de partout:  
  
- ATTENDS!!! Si tu reste j't'augmente d'au moins 30 dollars!!!  
  
- Deal, mais j'veux que tu me serves d'assistant...  
  
- Ok... noir ou lait?  
  
- EH CHUI PAS LANA MOI, CHUI PAS UNE TANTE!!!!!  
  
Jojo se tape la tête contre un mur et se repête le nez:  
  
- Le café...  
  
- Aaaaaaaah ok!!!! Je bois que des tisanes...  
  
- Ah Lana aussi c'est marrant ca...  
  
Bane euh, le plateau 4... bah tt le monde est parti ils sont en train de jarter les décors, pasqu'ils vont tourner Indiana Jones 4 alors bah... ils l'ont mit dans la beine a ordure, bane... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA le pov jeu de mots génial; je m'aime... (euuuh attendez la on dirait mon co-auteur... passons...)  
  
L'équipage du Trinity s'apprete a quitter le Quai, avec dans son équipage, euh... attendez je me concentre...  
  
NEO... TRINITY... TANK...LINK...CYPHER...DOZER...ROLAND...SPARKS...LOCK(ouais il est v'nu)...KID...SWITCH et GHOST; 11 candidats enfermés dans un loft de 250 mêtres carré... espionnés même dans les toilettes (où ghost cache onanisme magazine)... EH MAAAAAAIIIIS Y MANQUE MORH ET NIOBEEEE!!!!! FAUT PAS QU'ILS PARTENT SANS EUUUUX!!!!!!  
  
To Be continued... ( Pas de suspens euuuh ... si en fait) 


	15. Les samoussa de Tom cruise le nain

puin tu m'as super bien mis sur la piste d'un Super Brawl lol merci...SInon y a un probleme arceque dans mon episode Niobe vvoulais tuer Néo et là ils etaient a table et d'un seul coup ils se retrouvent dehors m ta envoyé la mauvaise bobine idiote de co-auteur !!!!  
  
**Episode 13 : L'attaque des ewoks fantômes et de Georges Lucas qui est pas content qu'on le laisse pas tourner Indiana Johns en paix (by Elessar...qui a un trou...oui je sait pas qu'un seul mais arrettez avec vos jeux de mots de m !)  
  
**Tatalata tatalaaa tatalataaaa tatalatata !!! (c censé etre la musique d'indiana...)  
  
-Bonjour je suis Harrison Ford j'ai bientot 70 ans et je me prend encore pour le beau Han Solo ! Aujourd'hui je vais faire des cascades avec Sean Connery dans Indiana 4 et rappellons que moi même je fais plus vieux que Sean qui est censé jouer mon père et puis y aussi cette maigrichonne d'Ally Mcbeal qui s'est mise avec moi parceque sa série marchée plus et qu'elle avais besoin de tunne bref tout ça pour dire que .... hé mais vous êtes qui vous ? Qui vous a mis dans cette poubelle ?  
  
-Je suis le Han Solo de votre Indiana je suis le debut de votre fin ! Muhahahahaha !  
  
...comment enchainer après ça ? Bon alors sur le Trinity l'équipage de 11 personnes attend son capitaine mais Néo en profite pour dégraisser du personnel :  
  
-Link...desolé Link mais Tank et moi on a vécut tellement de chose ensemble que...bah quoi ? Mais non je suis pas gay !!! Link-Sparks...Desolé on va garder Tank. Roland....mais degage toi tes censé etre capitaine ta rien a foutre là !!!! Lock !!!! Bon la loque tu restes mais dans un coin et tu te fais pas remarquer !!! Switch degage lesbienne va voir Lana !!!! Ghost tu restes...Trini aussi bien sûr...Dozer degage...Cypher .... SORS TARé PSYCHOPATHE ET PAS DE MAIIIIS !!!! Kid je vais te garder pour te forger dans le travail bon avec Morpheus, Niobe et Mifune qui a demandé a venir nous sommes neuf....  
  
-Neufs compagnons, vous formerez donc la communauté de .... Bah quoi ?  
  
-Smith....degage !!!!  
  
-Ha et puis m....  
  
Voici donc les postes du Trinity :  
  
Capitaine : Morpheus...  
  
Second : Niobe  
  
Elu : Néo  
  
Femme de l'élu : Trinity  
  
Tireurs : Mifune et Ghost  
  
Loque : Lock  
  
Operateur : Tank  
  
Second de l'operateur (celui qui lui amène son café) : Le Kid  
  
Spiderman : Peter Parker  
  
Auteurs : Julia Roberts et Rupert Everett (je me comprend)  
  
Regis : Un Con  
  
Droïdes : R2D2 et Wilson qui restent dans la soute donc vous attendez pas a entendre beaucoup parler d'eux...  
  
Sinon petit intermede pour vous dire que la France tombera contre l'Angleterre, le Suisse et la Croatie a l'Euro 2004...Oui les filles c'est bon j'arrette de parler foot !!!!  
  
Bon alors qu'est ce qu'elle a racontée l'autre sur Lambert là ? Ha oui donc Lana est revenue et Smith a repeuplée toute la matrice (oui ca va vite avec moi) donc là il s'amuse tout seul :  
  
-Ho tiens il pleut vous avez vu les gars il pleut !!!  
  
-Oui Smith on a vu...  
  
-I am singing in the raiiin  
  
-Just singing in the raiiiin !!!  
  
-Muhahahahaha !!!  
  
-Gniark Gniark !!!!  
  
-CROOOAAAA !!!  
  
-Prouuuut  
  
-Qui est-ce qui a peté ?  
  
-HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
-Bienvenue a Fondcombe Frodon Saquet...  
  
-Arwen si tu devient mortelle je ne pourrais plus te proteger  
  
-Ai-je un peu de ton amour ?  
  
Oui bref ils se font un peu caker alors ils se repassent tous les dialogues d'Elrond (même en elfique)  
  
Bon sinon Morpheus et Niobe viennent d'arriver au Trinity bras dessus bras dessous avec une bouteille de Channel a la main :  
  
-"hic" et puis là ze lui diiiit l'honneur est toujours pour moiiiii "hic"  
  
-"hic" puin mon Morphy d'amour tes un poèèèèete "hic"  
  
-Morpheuuus viens voiiir !!!  
  
-"hic" qu'est ce qui a Tank zoli ptit cul ?  
  
-Regarde la matrice y a des Smith partout entrain de se prendre pour Queen !!!!  
  
En effet :  
  
-POUM POUM TAC POUM POUM TAC  
  
-WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU !  
  
-MISTER ANDERSON !!! WE WILL ROCK YOU !!!!!  
  
**To Be Continued** (et ta interet a faire decoller le Trinity qui va affronter les sentinelles de Deus Ex et aussi de faire la seule rencontre SmithNéo dans la matrice et aussi que Bane retrouve le Trinity voilà c tout lol)

Bon il est temps... de faire une suite, avec un the End? .... vous comprendrez pkoi toujours est -il que, Hervé Villard est vraiment a coté de ses pompes grave... (pkoi je dis ca? euuuuuh...... bref)

**Episode 14: "Le dernier Samoussa où y'a des nains chinois comme Tom Cruise en cuisine qui serbent du boibannnnnndèèèè..." By TLN l'auteur de génie qui a reçu le prix pourritzzèèèère (prit pourri en isère)**

A bord du (roulements de tambours) ..... TRINITY...... comme tout le monde se fait caker et qu'il vient de décoller pour aller chez le gars a la machina là; on va desormais appeler Deus l'Ex qui ecoute de la machina... euh, "le garagiste tunning", c'est mieux... Donc, comme notre équipage de conquérants, (et surtout en deux mots) se fait caker, on va décrire leur journée de m comme les journées de m d'un programme télé présenté par Benjamin Castalady Di...

Tululululuu lu lu luluuuuuu luluuuuuu (ca c'est le... générique... ) 9 compagnons de l'anneau qu'ont plus leur radio tululululu luluuuuuuuuuuuu 80000 bouts de ferraille, 0 pull propre; nous allons vivre heure par heure, minute par minute avec eux et nous emmr comme eux, c..... L'OVERCRAFT STORY!!!!!!!

11:45am

La dure journée de labeur vient de commencer pour les overcrafteurs; en effet leur soirée choucroute de départ de Zion s'étant terminée 1 heure plus tôt, nos compagnons sont en forme pour... ouais...

Dans la cuisine:

- J'vous fait un ptit nesquick?

- Oh non merci j'me suis foulé le poignet, y m'faudrait plutôt un peu de synthol pour calmer ça...

- Désolé j'ai fini la bouteille dans un.. euh cocktail...

(Tiens replacez les repliques par rapports aux gasr qui sont suceptibles de les avoir dites... facile, L'alcoolo shakespearien, l'onaniseur (ouais) professionnel; et le transexuel fan de chocolat chaud en termos... oué bon titre de film ca tiens....)

Dans une cabine

- Neoooooo mon herooooooooos!!! Le soleil vient de se pas lever, encore une belle journée, l'ami du petit déjeuner, l'ami ricoré!!! Tulu tutu tu tuuuuuu!!!!!

- TA GUEULE KID!!!!!!

(Crochet du doigt et coup de pied au cul... gouté et approuvé, toujours...)

- Pourquoiiiiiii il a fallu qu'on le prenne...

- Chéri; tu sais bien qu'il faut que le quota de pédés soit respecté...

- Tu crois pas qu'on est vraiment OVER quota là? C'est plus un équipage, c'est la troupe des village people!!!!

("In the Navy" en musique de fond tout a coup, et on entend des cris de folie a bord, tous les mecs vont danser sur le pont principal; et Lana aussi ouais... puin...c'est beau une ville la nuit.... ouais)

1:28pm

C'est l'heure du dejeuner pour les overcrafteurs, tous sont installés autour de la table sauf le Kid qui voulait s'asseoir sur les genoux de Neo et qui s'est fait assomer a coups de masse par Trinity... et ouais, faut pas faire caker l'homme...

- ...

- ...

- (snif)

- Tu veux un mouchoir?

- ...

- ...

- (buuuurp)

- Tu veux une serpillère?

Et ouais, la morve en sauce c'est dégueulasse c'est pas nouveau...

1:32pm

Le dejeuner est temriné pour les compagnons qui s'occupent de... régler le.... ouais bah pendant qu'ils réglent "le" on va; se regarder un ptit episode de "la ptite maison dans la niaiserie":

- Ouaiiiiis j'vais aller couper du bois avec toua papa!!!!

- Non ma cherie, tu sais bien que tu dois aider ta maman a faire la soupe de pois cassés!

- Ouaiiiiis!!!! j'vais aller aider maman!!!

- Oui!! Dis aurevoir a papa!!

- Aurevoir papa!!

La petite s'en va; le père sort un magazine du manche de sa hache:

- Jamais tranquille pour lire playboy...

BON on zappe... retourons voir nos overcrafteurs...

4:56pm

Nos acteurs surpayés sont en pause syndicale... faudra revenir t'al heure. J'irais bien dire ce qui s'passe du coté de chez Katia, mais y s'passe rien... et puis bon les figurants ont pas été payés par Silver (en même temps il était a l'hosto) alors ils font grève en dehors des studios et il ont empeché tous les acteurs d'entrer...

10:25pm

Jojo Lord Silver attends de pied ferme l'équipe en retard de 5 heures, enfin de pied ferme c'est plutot de platre ferme pasqu'il y a eu un reglement de comptes a l'hosto y'a quelqun qu'a voulu l'achever, un inconnu avec des boucles d'oreilles accompagné dune grande blonde type bavarois (non c'est pas Lana... enfin si en fait...).... Houlaaa j'm'égare... aaaah vla l'équipe heureusement:

(kignon) - Hey, jojo mon frèèère!!! T'aurais dû v'nir avec nous Fish-burne a vomi dans le taxi et Carrie a encore trompé son keum!!!!

(Carrie) - Heeeeeey!!!!!! shhhhhh!!!

(Larry Fish-burne) - T'façon c'est avec toi kignon...

(Carrie a kignon) - J't'avais dit que c'est pas pasqu'il etait bourré qu'il nous entendrait pas!!!!

(Lord Jojo) - Ouais t'façon je passais juste en coup de vent vous donner vos chèques...

( Tous) - AH GENIAL!!!!!

(Lord jojo) -... et vos lettres de licenciement!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA (c)

(Tous) - POURKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MONDE CRUEEEEEEEL?????????

(Lord jojo) - Bah on a décidé de prendre de la main d'oeuvre moins chère, alors on a embauché des petits gars de Taiwan; ils prennent 1 centime de l'heure et ils préparent des nems en prime!!!!

(Kignon) - Mais, mais, mais mais... MAIS!!!!!!!!!!

(Fish-burne) - Grande repartie, tu d'vrais faire du theatre...

(crochet du doigt et pleurs aussi...)

(Lord jojo) - (en reculant)Je vois que tes mois de cours a 10 000$ de l'heure avec Wo Ping t'on été utiles Kignon... Quoi qu'il en soit... vous êtes virés du balai, bye!!!

Et il se casse en courant.

Genoux a terre, Kignon prends la place d'acteur shakespearien de Fish-burne en criant (ALIIIINE POUR QU'ELLE REVIENNE!!!!) :

- KESKON VA DEV'NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued? (faudrait qu'on fasse aussi le coup du môme qui joue le kid qu'est le fils de Keanu...)


End file.
